Twice Again
by ravensterling123
Summary: Sebastian eats Ciel's soul but saves a bit and throws it into the real world.Hundreds of years later, Ciel's born again.On Ciel's 13th birthday  the new, reincarnated Ciel ,Sebastian comes to mate with him. But will Ciel accept?THIS IS A YAOI!LEMONS LATER
1. Chapter 1

**Raven: Yeah! New story!**

**Ulquiorra: yeah. whoop.**

**Raven: Meany butt! Lol I'm so nervous! I'm gonna ask this guy out tomorrow and I'm seriously scared! I mean my parents _still_ won't let me date but my friends are amazing 3 Pray for my success!**

**Ulquiorra: Raven owns nothing.**

**Summary:**

**Sebastian eats Ciel's soul but saves a bit and throws it into the real world.**

**Hundreds of years later, a baby is born and looks exactly like Ciel.**

**On Ciel's 13th birthday (the new, reincarnated Ciel), Sebastian comes to take him to the demon world to mate with him.**

**Once Ciel has remembered his past, will he accept?**

**Or will Sebastian have use force?**

**THIS IS A YAOI! DON'T ****LIKE DON'T READ**

**Raven:oh! Ciel might be a little ooc throughout the story, SORRY. This is my first kuroshitsuji fanfic even though i read this in like what? September? yeah XP never wrote about but HERE IT IS!**

* * *

><p>As Ciel walked through his mansion, a tear ran down his porcelain cheek.<p>

Today was the day that the contract he and Sebastian made was finished. He was going to die today, and this was the last time that he would ever walk around his mansion, the last day he would ever be able to think about Sebastian.

Yes, Ciel had fallen in love with the demon.

Ciel heard footsteps approaching and quickly wiped away the tear.

"Are you ready bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-yes. Let's proceed..." Ciel responded quietly.

Sebastian came and held out his arms to pick the boy up. Quietly, Ciel obliged.

Soon they were outside, the streets of Britain zooming past them as Sebastian took them to their destination.

They stopped on top of a bridge near the ocean. Sebastian set Ciel down gently on the ground.

Ciel looked around but clinged to Sebastian's coat, wary because of the height.

"T-this is where we're-"

"Sssssh. Be patient, bocchan. We're halfway there." Sebastian said, placing a finger to Ciel's lips.

Ciel blushed at the action but nodded. Gently, Sebastian peeled Ciel's hands away from the jacket and led Ciel to the edge of the bridge.

"Sebastian? What are we-", but Ciel couldn't finish his sentence because he was pushed off of the building. He gasped as he fell into the water below, the cold hitting him hard.

Sebastian soon jumped in and picked his young master up. The bridge glowed and opened up, allowing Sebastian to carry Ciel through the gateway to the Demon World. Aka, Hell.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke on a boat. It softly rocked back and forth. He got up and looked at his surroundings. Sebastian was steering the boat while the water underneath them swayed quietly.<p>

There was no breeze, no rush of water, "Am I dead?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian chuckled, "No bocchan, you are not. We are arriving at the island and... oh! There it is now."

Ciel turned to see a beautiful island up ahead with a thick, dense forest surrounding it.

A few minutes later, Sebastian and Ciel were wandering the forest and came upon an opening. The floor was stony and there was a bench in the middle. Ciel walked over to the bench and sat. Sebastian neared.

Ciel looked up to see a crow, "The targeted bird. The rest of my soul is yours..." he said, feeling sadness pull at him.

"As expected from the young master. You are kind." Sebastian said, smiling gently at the boy. Ciel took a deep breath.

"Will it hurt?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible."

"No. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul." Ciel said. _Because I want to know that this is real. That I will never have to face this again_, Ciel ended in his mind.

Sebastian smiled lightly again.

For the last time, Sebastian kneeled and Ciel looked with deep sorrow in his eyes. He then turned his head upwards, blinking back the tears that threatened to form.

Sebastian pulled his gloves off with his teeth and let it drop to the floor.

He walked up to Ciel and caressed the boy's small face, gently pulling off the eyepatch. Ciel wanted so badly to snuggle into the hand but he rebuked the urge.

Sebastian's eyes started to glow as he came nearer to the boy and finally placed a kiss to the boy's petal like lips.

Ciel's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian shook his head, "This is how I am going to take your soul. It shall be through your mouth."

Ciel slightly shivered and let his cheeks darken but nodded.

Sebastian covered Ciel's lips with his once again and pried open his mouth. Then he started gulping Ciel's breath, pulling the soul away from the body.

Ciel screwed his eyes shut as pain over took his insides. He felt so sad. He let one more tear trail down his cheek as his life finally came to an end.

Sebastian reluctantly pulled away from the now dead body but let a bit more of the soul come loose.

_You shall come back to life, my dear Ciel, you shall_, Sebastian said as he pulled the end of the soul free.

"The body is yours", He said to the crow. And with that, Sebastian went to the human world again and threw the soul loose, pulling a bit off to keep in his pocket watch.

"When you come alive again, Ciel, I shall be able to find you with this." He said to the sliver of his former master's soul.

* * *

><p><strong>December 14, 1997, 5:00 p.m.<strong>

Sarah Phantomhive gasped. Her water just broke.

"M-MARK!" She screamed.

Her husband rushed out the study to their room where Sarah was on her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Honey! What's wrong? Another contraction?" He asked, grasping his wife's shoulders and helping her onto the bed.

"No! I- I think the baby's coming! Mark, the baby's coming!"

Mark quickly picked his wife up and ran out of their condominium to their car. This was quite a difficult task, mind you.

He carefully placed her in the car and sped to the hospital, calling them on the way and telling them to prepare.

The hospital quickly took Sarah to the maternity ward and prepared her for the birth.

She screamed as the contractions became shorter and shorter for hours she pushed. She cried and shrieked at the pain as her baby was finally coming out of her.

Mark held her hand tightly and pushed her hair back, and telling her soothing words.

Finally, after hours of pushing and exertion, the baby was out.

"It's a boy." The doctor said, "What are you going to name him?"

This was Sarah's call. The couple hadn't gotten the gender of the baby for a reason. If it was a boy, then Sarah would get to name him. If it was a girl, then it was Mark's choice.

"Ciel." Sarah breathed out, "Ciel." She said as the babe was put into her arms for the first time.

She touched his soft lips with her finger and traced his tiny face with her finger.

This was the reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: There you have it =D The first chapter, IS DONE!<strong>

**Ulquiorra: that was pretty long.**

**Raven: Yeah. I cried in the first part T3T**

**Anyways,**

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_**

**_MY POLICY IS, THAT I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS ALTOGETHER AND THEN I UPDATE._**

**_NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES._**

**_UNDERSTAND?_**

**_THANK YOU!_**


	2. Memories

**Raven: *blush* Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Ulquiorra: She was like yelping about it all day to me...**

**Raven: Oi! Don't be a baby!**

**Ulquiorra: Says the women who chickened out on asking the guy she's in love with to go out with her.**

**Raven: Th- I- He 0/o I have a perfectly good reason for that!**

**Ulquiorra: And that would be because...**

**Raven:... yeah you're right. I chickened out T-T**

**Ulquiorra: Yup. Anyways, Raven owns nothing.**

**Raven: yup, now, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen Years Later. December 14, 2009, 6:30 a.m:<strong>

Ciel's life went on as a normal boy's should. He smiled, giggled, laughed, ran into things, and cried.

The only thing in his life that wasn't normal were his dreams. He dreamed that he was himself except that he wore an eye patch. There was also an older man with black hair and blood red eyes.

Ciel would wake from his dreams sweating. It wasn't scary, more sad.

Ciel's bedroom door opened and in came his mother.

She kissed his forehead, "Happy Birthday Ciel honey."

"Thanks mom."

"Come downstairs for breakfast after you're done getting ready. She said.

"Okay", he said smiling at his loving mother as she left back into the kitchen.

He lay back down and decided to ponder his dream from that night.

In it there was a girl about his age... blonde if he remembered correctly, and she was decorating this mansion that his dreams took place in most of the time. The girl was a very... enthusiastic person from what he could tell. A cute girl but he preferred guys.

"Ciel! You're going to be late!" His mom yelled, snapping Ciel out of his thought.

"Oh yeah! Sorry mom! Coming!" He ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, ran to the kitchen and ate breakfast, then ran out the door to school.

* * *

><p>Wait. Let us describe this Ciel Phantomhive.<p>

He turns 13 today and is in the eight grade. He is 5'3" and has chubby cheeks. He has dark blue eyes that have a sparkle of turquoise in them and hair that is similar. He lives with his mother and father in a condominium in New York City and goes to a public school there. Also, he is _very_ claustrophobic for a reason he doesn't know.

Oh, and he's gay.

* * *

><p>Back to the story.<p>

Ciel entered the school building just as the bell rang.

"Phew! Made it!" Ciel breathed.

"Oi! Ciel! Happy birthday!" His best friend, Solloux, said.

Solloux is much taller than Ciel with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. One year older than Ciel.

Ciel laughed, "Thanks", he said as they walked to Ciel's locker.

"Oh! I'm gonna ask him today!" Ciel said happily.

"You're gonna ask him out? Really?"

"Yup! I'm scared but I wanna ask him."

"Good luck getting him alone."

"Hmph. I know..." Ciel pouted.

The bot Ciel and Solloux were referring to was Nik Ampora. Nik was popular and tall (Taller than Solloux to) with black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Gay? Very much so, thank you.

The only problem was getting this guy alone. He was always surrounded by people, both guys and girls.

Ciel walked as butterflies flew through his stomach. He was very nervous.

"So when are you gonna do it?" Solloux asked.

"After school... if I can..." Ciel said shyly.

"Hehe. My little Ciel's growing up. Good luck, bud. But first, we better get to class before Mr. Bary kicks our asses."

"Haha yeah!" Ciel laughed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched as Ciel and his comrade raced down the hallways.<p>

Sebastian had just found Ciel yesterday using the piece of soul that he had saved for oh so many years.

_"After school... if I can..." _ he had heard Ciel say.

_So he is going to confess to a guy today, huh._ Sebastian said to himself.

"Well today, Ciel is going to come back _here_ as my bride today. No one else's." Sebastian finished out loud.

"Uh... Sebastian-sama... the carriage to take you to the human world is here..." His servant said from the doorway.

"Ah... thank you." Sebastian said. He walked out of his mansion, into the carriage, and out into the human world. New York City to be specific.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and Ciel rushed out the door to find Nik before Nik's bus left.<p>

All of a sudden he was pulled back and a hand was put over his mouth.

He 'mmph'ed for a while trying to get out of the grip. Soon enough, he was behind the school building.

The captor finally let go of him.

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled turning around to face a broad chest. He looked up to meet ruby red eyes.

Ciel stood, looking at the man in awe.

_This was the man in my dreams!_

"Yes?" The man asked.

Ciel regained his composure.

"Who the hell do you think you are, dragging me here?" Ciel asked, standing up to his full.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, you will call me oujo-sama, I am here to take you away back to my world, Ciel."

"You're world? How do you know my name?"

"Oh. You have not regained all your memories I see." Sebastian said placing a finger on his own chin, "In that case I shall have to bring them back my self." Sebastian said placing a hand on Ciel's forehead.

Ciel backed away and ironically backed himself into a wall.

"Now now, Ciel, let's not make this difficult", Sebastian said holding the back of Ciel's head in a tight grip so that he couldn't move his head but not tight enough to hurt him.

Sebastian replaced his hand on Ciel's forehead and pressed a bit hard.

Ciel struggled but got no where but then stopped when he felt a slight pressure on his head. He then looked back up at Sebastian almost pleadingly but his mind went blank before that.

Many images flew through his mind, images that usually had only come from his dreams. It started with something equivalent to a nightmare. He was in a tiny cage and then there were needles and knives, poking and prodding at him.

Then there was blood oh, so much blood!

All was red. Until that man... Sebastian came and spoke words to him that he couldn't hear. But he nodded.

There was a bolt of white and then he could see himself again. He removed his hand from his right eye and gasped. It was a pentacle! He compared both his eyes. His left was a normal, blue color, while his right was a pink/purple with a pentacle inside.

He looked back at Sebastian who smiled gracefully at him and carried him back to the mansion he had seen many times in his dre- memories.

He couldn't call them dreams anymore. He now knew that he had been... reincarnated in sorts.

The memories continued to flow in and finally, he felt a deep emotion.

Sadness?

His former self looked at Sebastian.

Had he... _longed_ for Sebastian?

Everything became white again and he sat up quickly. He was back in his room!

He quickly got out of bed and almost fell but caught himself and ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Oh Ciel dear! You're awake! Your friend here said that you had fainted after school. He brought you here. Are you okay?" His mother said, pointing to Sebastian who was sitting on a dining room chair.

Ciel gave a horrified glance at Sebastian who just smiled and waved. He groaned and dragged a hand across his face.

His life was turning topsy turvy already.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Hehehe! Sebastian hasn't done anything <em>yet <em>but things are going to get interesting soon!**

_**Important Reminder:**_

**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES.**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
